Various factors may affect transmission throughput and quality of service (QoS) for a communication flow, such as the specific path through the network the flow takes (including both physical length and logical length), flow control algorithms and/or compression algorithms applied to packets of the flow, etc. Even in similar connections or flows, these various factors may cause widely varying effects, particularly during bandwidth contention or as a result of congestion avoidance algorithms.